In My World
by Emma Barrows
Summary: A new partner gets assigned to Lt. Disher and Capt. Stottlemeyer. But what happens when her life is threatened by the same person that killed Trudy?
1. A New Ally

In My world

Chapter One-A New Ally

"The suspect is running down Market Street!" called Captain Leeland Stottlemeyer into his radio as he ran down the street and made a sharp left hand turn. Not too far behind him was Lieutenant Randy Disher. His tie was flapping over his shoulder. He had his gun drawn and was aiming at the back of the suspect. The suspect glanced back at them, smirking. He jumped over a garbage can and stumbled a bit, turning down a long alley way. Suddenly, they both heard a loud clopping noise against the asphalt. They glanced behind them and spied a female police officer riding a 16 hand dark bay horse at a full gallop. They flew by them and charged down the alley way. Startled for a moment, Lt. Disher and Captain Stottlemeyer exchanged looks before following suit.

As they got near the end of the alleyway, they were shocked to find the female officer already handcuffing the suspect. She roughly shoved him toward them and beamed.

"There you go guys" she said cheerfully.

OFFICER MARNIE SULLIVAN

I stood inside Captain Leeland Stottlemeyer's office. I was a bit nervous actually. I'd heard a lot about how wonderful Stottlemeyer was and how he worked with Adrian Monk, who was the greatest detective in the world. Stottlemeyer's partner, Lt. Disher, leaned his hip against the desk, with his arms folded over his chest. I'd taken off my riding helmet and let my shoulder length blond hair cascade against my shoulders. It fell in soft waves over them. My hazel brown eyes moved from Lt. Disher, to Capt. Stottlemeyer.

"So apparently, they're adding a mounted officer to detectives?" Capt. Stottlemeyer said slowly.

"Um, not all just this division. I was assigned to you," I said. "It's basically a trial. They feel that a mounted officer could give chase a bit easier being the horse is faster than humans."

I blushed slightly.

"So basically they feel we're slow" Lt. Disher said. I moved my eyes onto his.

"Oh no! It's just…easier…I-I mean…" I stammered nervously. Capt. Stottlemeyer held a hand up.

"It's fine Officer Sullivan. You're welcomed to come along on cases. I'm sure you're aware that we work with Adrian Monk. He's a bit persnickety about things."

I nodded. "Oh yes. I've heard all about him,"

Capt. Stottlemeyer nodded and was smiling a bit. I was dressed in a pair of navy slacks and a lighter blue uniform shirt which was tucked into the waistband of the slacks. Around my waist was a gun holster, which held my 9mm Smith and Wesson, handcuffs, keys, mace, and everything else. My badge and Id was clipped over the left breast pocket along with my name tag. The patches on my arm sleeves read SAN FRANCISCO MOUNTED UNIT above the left arm and the other patch was the San Francisco police department shield. I had black leather boots on my feet that came up to my knees. I had carefully placed my helmet on the chair. My name is Marnie Sullivan. I'm 29 years old. I've been on the mounted unit for over six years. I rode a sixteen hand gelding named Chase. He was my partner since I joined. The department wanted to try a different tactic with homicide detectives, though I don't know why. But I followed their orders. It came from the higher ranking officers.

Just then, the phone rang. Capt. Stottlemeyer answered it. Lt. Disher came over to me.

"So Chase is your partner right?" he asked leaning in a bit. I nodded.

"That must be cool," He said grinning. I relaxed a bit more and grinned back nodding. Capt. Stottlemeyer looked up at us.

"Let's go. We got a possible homicide,"

I was sitting atop Chase. I had gathered up the reins as I leaned forward slightly in the English saddle. My feet were in the stirrups and as I shifted my weight, the leather creaked. Chase's ears were flicked forward, listening to the commotion that was going on at the scene. His head slightly swiveled around watching a silver Jeep Cherokee pull up. I had snapped the chin straps on my helmet. A blond haired woman and a man stepped out. I recognized them as Adrian Monk, and his assistant Natalie Teeger.

Natalie squealed slightly and came over.

"Oh my Gosh! He's gorgeous!" Natalie said as she stood by my left leg and began petting Chase. I grinned down at her. Adrian kept his distance and was covering his nose.

"Hi. I'm Marnie Sullivan. I'm working with Lt. Disher and Capt Stottlemeyer for a bit. I'm really from the mounted unit," I said beaming at Natalie. I dropped one strap of the rein and extended my hand down for her. She happily shook it.

"Oh it's nice to meet you! Who's this handsome boy?" Natalie said turning her attention onto Chase.

"This is Chase," I said softly affectionately ruffling his mahogany mane.

"Natalie! Don't pet that!" Adrian Monk said edging toward Capt. Stottlemeyer and Lt. Disher. Natalie rolled her eyes and ignored him. I heard Capt. Stottlemeyer cough.

"People, we have a potential homicide over here. You can all pet the horsie afterwards," he said, his lip twitching. He was an older man, about five feet, six inches. He had gray hair that was slightly balding and a mustache over his lip. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie. His badge, which was clipped to his belt, glinted in the sun. Lt. Disher was about six feet. He was thin and had wheat brown hair, cropped a bit short and blue eyes. He was in a silver grey suit and tie. His badge was also clipped to his belt. Adrian was just as I had imagined from the stories and rumors. He had curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in tan slacks, a matching tan suit jacket and a plaid shirt buttoned all the way up to his neck beneath it. Natalie was pretty with chin length blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a navy skirt and a light blue blouse. I gently clicked my tongue and spurred Chase a bit forward, so I could clearly see what was going on. Chase's hooves gently clopped against the dark asphalt. He flicked his tail and let out a soft snort as I pulled up alongside a dark blue Ford Crown Victoria. I was able to see what was going on.

A body was covered in a yellow tarp. Adrian Monk crouched down beside it and gently pulled back the edge, exposing a brown haired girl beneath it. Her head was turned, so the cheek was pressing against the ground. A blood pool had gathered by her mouth. Her arm was bent at an unnatural position. I raised a hand to my mouth and let out a low gasp. All eyes suddenly rose to me.

"I-I knew her," I stammered. "Her names Katie Horn."

Capt. Stottlemeyer consulted a small pad. "She's right. Katie Horn, 26. She lived on the fourth floor of this apartment. How did you know her?" All eyes were locked on me now. I shifted in the saddle again.

"Katie was my daughter's baby sitter,"

I turned my face away. I couldn't look at the body of her. Chase shifted his weight onto a different hoof and let one ear cock back.

"Captain I don't think this girl committed suicide like the paramedics thought. For starters, if she was pushed from the window, glass would be scattered around the body right? And another thing that head wound was not self inflicted. It was at the base of her skull. How could anyone hit themselves in that spot?" Monk asked slowly.

Captain Stottlemeyer looked around. "Alright everyone this is officially a homicide scene. I want prints and two officers to head up to the young lady's apartment. I want clues, anything,"

Everyone began scattering. The scene was quarantined off by the yellow and black police crime scene tape. Natalie came over and stood by my leg. She looked up at me.

"You have a daughter?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She's 10. Her names Chelsea," I said softly and I reached into my pocket. I pulled out my wallet and showed her a picture.

"Oooh she's so cute! I have a daughter too, her names Julie. She's fifteen," Natalie said proudly. We began talking animatedly until Monk slowly came over. He pressed the top of his wrist against his nose and watched Chase warily. Chase swung his head around to watch Monk. Both ears were pricked forward. Chase gently nudged Natalie's hand. Natalie chuckled and rubbed Chase's velvety nose.

"He's certainly a ham!" Natalie laughed. I laughed too.

"Mr. Monk he won't hurt you," I said beaming at him. "I'm Officer Marnie Sullivan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I knew he didn't shake hands well so I didn't offer it. Monk watched as Chase extended his nose out and lightly lipped at Monk's sleeve. Monk jumped back 4 feet. Natalie and I chuckled.

"That's his way of saying 'hi'," I said laughing and rubbing Chase's neck. Monk was frantic, attempting to wipe the sleeve clean. Lt. Disher came over and stood by Natalie, stroking Chase's neck. He looked up at me.

"I hear you have a daughter," he said softly smiling. "How is she?"

"She's good. It's just a shock to find her baby sitter dead. I-I don't know how I'm going to tell her," I said sadly. My stomach was churning. I could feel bile rushing up the back of my throat. I quickly dismounted, tossing Natalie the reins. I clamped a hand over my mouth and made a beeline to the bushes. I heaved and vomited. When I was finished, I wiped my mouth clean with the top of my wrist. I sensed someone behind me. Startled, I turned around and bumped into Lt. Disher.

"You ok?" he asked anxiously.

"Y-yeah I guess so," I said and straightened up.

"Listen if you want, I can have one of the officers bring Chase back to the stables and we could drop you off at home," Lt. Disher offered softly, his blue eyes studying me. I had to admit, he was pretty damn cute. I smiled and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Lt. Disher put a hand on my arm before heading back. I saw one of the officers come over to Natalie and take Chase's reins. About 6 minutes later, a police horse trailer came and they loaded Chase onto it. I removed my helmet. I shook my hair out. Once Chase was heading back, Lt. Disher came over to me and led me toward the Ford Crown Vic. Natalie grinned at me but had a worried expression on her face. Monk gave me a nod and a half smile.

Lt. Disher drove me home. He pulled into my driveway and put the car in park. He shut off the engine. My house was a two story Victorian style, with an arc driveway. I climbed out of the passenger seat and headed up the stairs to my front door.

"Wow nice place," he commented in awe. I smiled.  
>I opened the front door and entered, with him following me. I put my keys onto the table and let a low whistle out. It was Chelsea and I's little signal when I returned home from work. I heard feet pounding down the stairs and immediately, she came into view, grinning broadly.<p>

"Mommy!" she cried happily and threw her arm around my waist. I hugged her tightly.

"Hey Chelsea! This is Randy Disher, he's a police officer too," I said introducing Randy to Chelsea. Chelsea released her arms from around my waist and turned to Randy, who smiled and waved shyly. Chelsea squealed and hugged him too, throwing her arms around his waist. Randy awkwardly hugged her back. When Chelsea released him, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. I looked back at Randy.

"She loves cops. So she'll hug anyone who is one," I said laughing. Randy followed me into the living room. I flopped onto the couch with Chelsea beside me and Randy on the other side of her.

"Honey, I have to tell you something very bad," I said in a soft and quiet tone. My expression was solemn. Chelsea's grin faded and a serious look came over her face.

"What is it?" She implied curiously.

"Um," I said slowly. "Remember Katie?"

Chelsea nodded.

"Well," I said tentatively raising my eyes to Randy's. "Katie had an accident…and she won't be coming back."

I looked at her for a bit letting it sink in. Tears formed in Chelsea's eyes. She burst into tears and slumped against me. I hugged her to me. Lt. Disher swallowed.

"Um, I need to get back. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said slowly getting up. "I can show myself out"

I nodded.

"Nice meeting you Chelsea," he added kindly gently touching her arm. Chelsea' peered at him from under my arm. Once Randy was gone, I cheered up Chelsea by putting on her favorite movie and we ordered Chinese food out.

I had changed out of my uniform and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, with a few shorter strands that hung down. I had gone to bed about 11 pm. I was tired and exhausted. I heard a crash down stairs around midnight. Alarmed, I sat up in bed and grabbed my gun off the night stand. I clicked back the hammer and carefully crept into the hallway. I made sure Chelsea was alright by opening her door a crack and peeking in. She was sound asleep.

Relieved I closed the door quietly and continued down the stairs. There was a man dressed in black delving through my drawers with a flashlight. I flicked on the light and stood in an isosceles firing position.

"Freeze!" I shouted aiming the gun at his back. The man froze and put up his hands defensively.

I had no idea there was a second guy standing in the living room until a hard object was slammed against the back of my skull. My back arched backward momentarily as darkness crept into my peripheral vision and I fell forward unconscious.

"She's coming around," A voice said above me. I moaned and blinked a few times. I raised my hand to my forehead. After a few moments, my line of vision cleared. I spied Capt Stottlemeyer, Lt. Disher, Adrian and Natalie peering down at me anxiously. I slowly sat up, seeing red fireworks going off behind my eyes as searing pain shot through my skull.

"Oh God," I groaned. "What happened?"

"Apparently, you surprised two robbers. They knocked you out," Captain Stottlemeyer said peering at me nervously. "Thank god we got the phone call before they could've done something even worse."

As the fog cleared in my brain, alarms went off. "Chelsea! Where is she?" I asked frantically looking around.

"She's fine she's with another officer," Lt. Disher said. I carefully got to my feet and spied Chelsea sitting with a female officer. Immediately, Chelsea spied me and rushed over. I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"It was actually Chelsea who made the call," Captain Stottlemeyer said grinning proudly at her. He reached over and gently touched Chelsea's cheek. "She must've heard your shout. All we can guess is that the robbers took off. Chelsea saw you lying unconscious and called 911. She remembered Lt. Disher's name and told the dispatcher to get in contact with him."

I squeezed her even more. She blushed and giggled.

I set her down. She beamed at Captain Stottlemeyer and gave him a hug too. He was blushing a bit and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"We'll keep an eye out in case they come back," he said as Chelsea went over to Natalie and they began talking. I nodded. I had no idea things would get even stranger.


	2. Among the Dead

IN MY WORLD

CHAPTER TWO-AMONG THE DEAD

I was sitting on the couch. Chelsea was curled up next to me with her head on my high. She was out cold sleeping soundly. Lt. Disher and Captain Stottlemeyer were in the kitchen talking in low whispers about what had happened. Natalie was curled up on the large love seat with Adrian standing in the doorframe of the dining room. Natalie leaned forward and glanced at Lt. Disher, who out of my peripheral vision, was sneaking glances at me every so often, briefly before turning her eyes onto me. She gave me a knowing grin.

"I think Lt. Disher likes you," she said conspiratorially.

I shook my head. "Naw, I doubt it. I just met him besides I'm—I'm not really ready to start dating just yet,"

Natalie looked concerned. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking,"

I glanced down at Chelsea and gently ran my fingers through her hair. I must've had an uncomfortable expression on my face as that moment, Adrian spoke up.

"Natalie leave it alone. Clearly she's uncomfortable about talking," he chastised.

I looked up at him and smiled bleakly. "No it's ok. I was married for five years to a wonderful guy. He did everything for me. We were very close and it was like we had this connection. He worked as an EMT on a local ambulance. One night he called and said that he had to work late that someone else on his shift got sick and he had to work a double shift." I said and took a deep breath, aware of Captain Stottlemeyer and Lt. Disher watching and listening intently. But I could especially feel Disher's gaze. "The next morning I got a call from the police. He had been killed in a hit and run. A tractor trailer had run a red light and hit them on the way to a call." I heard Captain Stottlemeyer exhale in sympathy. "I had to go and pick up Chelsea from school. The minute she saw me standing in the door way she knew. It felt as though my world ended."

"Did they ever catch the guy who ran the light?" Lt. Disher asked gently.

I shook my head, unaware that I had tears. I laughed wetly and quickly wiped my eyes. I inhaled deeply and offered them a smile.

"I'm so sorry," Natalie said and reached over to clasp my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. I squeezed back. Adrian took a step closer and slowly sank onto the loveseat beside Natalie, who was watching him curiously.

"I know how you feel. My wife was killed in a car bomb. I'm still trying to find out who did it," he said to me softly, his dark brown eyes watching me. I gently reached over and touched his arm lightly.

"You guys don't have to stay," I said to Natalie and Adrian. "I'll be alright."

"No. One of us will remain with you for the night," Captain Stottlemeyer said gesturing to himself or Lt. Disher. "I don't want to take any chances."

"I'll stay," Lt. Disher offered quickly.

All eyes moved onto Lt. Disher. Captain Stottlemeyer was fighting back a grin and he nodded.

"Ok then. Natalie, Monk, let's head home for the night. Randy, keep your cell phone on at all times and your radio," Captain Stottlemeyer instructed. Lt. Disher nodded. Chelsea stirred and sleepily opened her eyes, spied Lt. Disher and Captain Stottlemeyer and gave them a big grin before dozing off again.

Natalie gave my arm a gentle squeeze before they left. Captain Stottlemeyer gently touched my shoulder and smiled at Chelsea's sleeping form before they left. I gently slid out from under Chelsea and put her head on a pillow. She stayed asleep. I stretched and smiled at Lt. Disher.

"Will you keep an eye on her? I need to take a shower and change," I asked him. He nodded.

"Call me if you need any help," he said and immediately blushed, realizing what he said. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Are you offering assistance?" I teased him. He grinned and blushed more.

I continued to head into the hallway and entered my room. I grabbed a pair of blue lounge pants and a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. I slipped into the shower, loving the hot water rolling over me. I sighed. I lathered up my hair and rinsed it out.

When I finished, I pulled on the tank top and lounge pants. My body wasn't bad. I mean I didn't exactly have a flat chest, thanks to my mom who was voluptuous but not excessively. The tank top hugged my curves nicely. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders in damp strands. My skin shone with condensation left over. My eyes stared back at me in the mirror. _Could I really be able to love again? It's been six years already._ My mind scolded me. Closing my eyes and turning my face away from the reflection, I wiped my hand over the steamed mirror and headed back out to the living room. I scooped up Chelsea and placed her in her bed. After carefully tucking her in, I returned to Lt. Disher. I found him looking at the pictures of David on the mantle above the fireplace. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Is this your husband?" he inquired gently touching one of the pictures. I nodded.

"Yep that's David," I said affectionately smiling to myself.

Lt. Disher was silent for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"You should get some sleep. I can keep watch," he said. I shook my head.

"There's no way I can sleep now. I'm more wide awake than ever," I said hugging myself and shivering. I still felt a twinge of fear. I rubbed my arms and sat down on the loveseat. Lt. Disher sat on the couch. We talked for a bit. I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I checked my watch. It was one AM. Lt. Disher noticed I was getting sleepy so he stopped talking.

"Sorry. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…" I said groggily and before I knew it, I had dozed off.

I yawned and opened my eyes. Warm sunlight poured in through the living room windows. I slowly sat up and realized I was lying on my side on the loveseat with Lt. Disher's jacket as a pillow. He was asleep on the couch. I felt a smile form as I carefully got up, not wanting to disturb him. I tip toed into the hallway and checked in on Chelsea. She was still sound asleep. I had just enough time to take a quick shower and wash my face. I quickly showered and changed into my uniform. I tucked the hem of the blue shirt into the waistband of my slacks and slid the ebony belt around, fastening the silver buckle. I gathered up my blond hair and fastened it into a ponytail. I turned on the bathroom faucet and splashed my face with warm water. I grabbed my cleansing cream and squirted some onto my hand. I rubbed my entire face with it and was just about to rinse it off, when I felt an excruciating burning sensation in my eyes. I cried out and groped for a towel, being my eyes were shut. In the process, I knocked over my hair dryer and other things on the back of the toilet. When I finally grabbed the towel, I quickly wiped off the rest of the residue, but my eyes still stung. I clutched the towel to my face, letting out low cries and whimpers.

Lt. Disher must've heard the commotion because I heard footsteps thudding loudly on the hardwood floor. The bathroom door swung open.

"Marnie! Are you alright?" I heard his voice demand anxiously.

"My eyes! They're burning!" I sobbed.

"Let me see," he said softly. I gently pulled the towel away from my face. I couldn't see him. My vision was badly blurry and dark.

"Oh my God! I can't see you," I said panicked even more. I felt him gently place his hands on either side of my face. I felt him gently use his thumbs to pull down the skin beneath my eyes. For a moment, I forgot how nice it was to have someone cup my face in their hands. I stood there, shaking badly, terror gripping my chest.

"Your eyes are bloodshot and there's a milky film over the pupils," Lt. Disher said. I began hyper ventilating now.

"Oh God…Chelsea," I clutching the edge of the porcelain sink until my knuckles were white. "What happened? Why did my eyes burn! I use that cleansing cream day in and day out for the past 2 years!" I cried.

"I'm gonna call the captain. We're gonna take you to the hospital," Lt. Disher said. I felt him gently brush up against me, more than likely taking the tube of cleanser as evidence.

"Chelsea! She has to get dressed and come! I can't leave her here! And what about my job?" I asked.

"Relax. I'll make sure Captain Stottlemeyer called Natalie and Monk. Natalie can help Chelsea get dressed. We'll wait here until they arrive," He said calmly. "As for your job, they're gonna have to give you a leave of absence until whatever this is clears up."

"If it does," I said morbidly.

Lt. Disher got on his cell phone and called the Captain. A few moments later, I felt his hand gently clasp mine and his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Come on. I'll help you to the living room," I nodded and let him lead me to the living room and I sat down on which was either the love seat or the couch.

LT DISHER.

I sat on the couch next to Marnie. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A few shorter strands hung loose against her cheeks. Her pretty hazel brown eyes were now a milky white color, like the dead. A few moments later, Captain Stottlemeyer, Natalie and Monk arrived. We immediately took her to the hospital.

They tested the cream and found a solvent called Roderol and Clorox. We didn't know anything else about her state yet. She was still in an exam room with Natalie.

"What happened? Weren't you watching her?" Captain Stottlemeyer scolded me irritably. "Randy really you've screwed up before but this…"

"I didn't…" I protested heatedly but was interrupted by Marnie, came out of the exam room with Natalie.

"Captain no one was at fault here. I went in to shower and I washed my face. I used the same cream that I was using for years. I think someone tampered with it," She said gravely.

Captain Stottlemeyer's expression softened but only slightly. "Where were you when this was happening?" he asked turning to me.

"Asleep," I muttered.

"You see…" Captain Stottlemeyer began again angrily but Marnie stood up abruptly and took a step toward us, Natalie keeping her in the right direction facing Captain Stottlemeyer.

"Sir, I think someone tampered with it and it wasn't when Lt. Disher was on duty. I think this happened when we busted the burglars," She said.

"It's possible Captain," Monk countered. "I'm sure. Lt. Disher would've sensed someone coming into the house at any point."

Captain Stottlemeyer's expression faltered when he looked at Marnie.

He sighed. "OK. Suppose that happened…why blind Marnie?"

"Isn't it obvious? So she couldn't identify them," Natalie offered.

"Did you see their faces?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked, turning his eyes onto Marnie. Marnie hesitated.

"Oh," Captain Stottlemeyer exhaled softly. "At least we know a bit about their MO, but that still doesn't count for why they had broken in."

"Lovely. I did this to myself," Marnie muttered.

"Um she's set to go home. I need to help her get dressed. Captain, can you pull the car around?" Natalie asked as she began leading Marnie into the bathroom to get dressed. Captain Stottlemeyer nodded and headed out.

"Keep an eye on Chelse for me Lt. Disher," Marnie called over shoulder. I collapsed into one of the plastic chairs and leaned forward, raking my hands through my short cropped hair. I was suddenly aware of someone in front of me. I looked up. It was Chelsea.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" She asked her voice cracking slightly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. She's going to be just fine,"

Chelsea broke into a big grin and slid onto the seat next to me. She linked her little arm around mine and snuggled up to me, pressing her cheek against my elbow. I swallowed. I'd never been comfortable around little kids. Julie was older so it was a bit easier. But a 4/5 year old was a different story. Chelsea remained like that for a bit until Natalie and Marnie headed out of the bathroom. Natalie hid a smile but was losing the battle. I looked up at her.

"What?" I demanded defensively.

Natalie just shook her head but the grin remained on her face.

"What's going on?" Marnie asked clearly confused.

"It's nothing," I said eyeing Natalie meaningfully. "Come on let's get you home."

Chelsea untangled herself from me and ran to her mother. Marnie hugged her tightly and took her hand in hers. We carefully led Marnie out of the hospital.

MARNIE

Thankfully, I knew my way around my house. It was Captain Stottlemeyer's turn now to keep watch, and Natalie stayed to help me out with 'female' things. Lt. Disher was also there. Monk went home.

"What about your daughter, Natalie? Won't she be worried?" I asked turning in the direction I hoped was Natalie's.

"It's fine. She's staying with a friend for a bit. She's keeping me close in contact," She said softly. I nodded. I stood up and began heading in the direction of the kitchen. My leg bumped into the coffee table. I heard someone get up and gently place their hands on my shoulders, guiding me into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Lt. Disher's voice gently whispered in my ear. I tilted my head for a moment and allowed him to steer me. Once in the kitchen I remembered where the cups were and whatnot but I still ended up knocking some over. I heard them clatter on the floor. Porcelain mugs fell apart. Frustrated, I gripped the edge of the counter and lowered my head. My hair fell forward over my face.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Things'll be ok. I'll help you clean up," Lt. Disher offered.

"That's just it! I'm not used to not being able to do things for myself!" I cried. "I'm like a delinquent now!"

"No," Lt. Disher said forcefully. "You're not. We will help you until this clears up and it will."

I sensed him directly in front of me.

"What if it doesn't? I can't take care of Chelsea," I said my voice faltering and cracking. I felt him gently touch the side of my face.

"I won't let anything happen I promise," he said sincerely. I could feel his gaze boring into me.

I heard a cough and a throat being cleared. I turned my head slightly.

"Miss Sullivan, I think it's time you got some rest," Captain Stottlemeyer's voice said kindly. I nodded and stepped to the left, hoping Lt. Disher wasn't in the way. I felt coarse but gentle hands grip mine. I knew it was Captain Stottlemeyer. The next thing I knew, Natalie's hands gripped mine.

"Come on, I'll help you get dressed," She offered warmly and led me toward the bedrooms.

That night I slept soundly knowing both cops were in the house keeping watch.

LT. DISHER.

With Marnie and Chelsea sound asleep, the captain and I took turns keeping watch. It was my shift and he was asleep. I had loosened my tie and removed my gray suit jacket. I had also unbuttoned the top button of my blue shirt. When I glanced up, there was a dark figure standing in the hallway.


	3. Light It Up

In my world

Chapter three-Light it up

I quickly shook the captain awake and leapt to my feet, grabbed my gun, and aiming it at the shadow.

"Randy! Wait!" I heard the captain hiss.

A light was turned on and I blinked. It was Chelsea standing there in her pajamas hugging a stuffed dog. Her eyes were wide. I swallowed and slid the gun back into its holster.

"Jesus Christ Randy! You could've shot her!" Captain Stottlemeyer exclaimed.

My stomach twisted hard. I swallowed again, feeling bile rise up in the back of my throat. Captain Stottlemeyer immediately rushed over to Chelsea and scooped her up.

"Hey honey what are you doing up?" he asked kindly in a fatherly tone.

"I had a nightmare," She said not taking her eyes off me. I felt incredibly horrible.

After a minute, she squirmed out of Captain Stottlemeyer's arms and hurried over to me. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me. I looked up at the captain unsure and confused. Her grip tightened a bit as she pressed her face into my midsection. I shyly gave her a hug back.

"Come on kiddo, let's head back to bed," Captain Stottlemeyer offered, extending his hand out. She shook her head and climbed up onto the couch.

"There are monsters in there. I want to stay here," she said. Amused, Captain Stottlemeyer plunked down on the couch. I slowly sat back down on the loveseat. The minute I sat down, Chelsea scooted over and curled up against me, letting her head rest against my upper arm. Within a half hour, she was out cold.

The Captain looked at me with the same amused expression Natalie had.

"What?" I demanded indignantly as Chelsea shifted her weight and her head moved to my thigh. She snuggled up tightly, clutching her stuffed dog. She was out cold and quite content.

The Captain chuckled. "Randy I think you have an admirer," he said softly motioning to Chelsea. "She's certainly taken with you." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Just like you're taken with her mother."

I looked at him startled. His expression was kind and soft.

"Naw I doubt she…no," I said shaking my head.

"Randy I might be old, but I can tell," he countered.

He just smirked at me.

The next morning, Natalie and Monk came over. Chelsea spied Monk and squealed happily when she saw him. She ran straight for him and hugged his waist. He jumped startled and cringed a bit but didn't balk. Chelsea spied Natalie and did the same. Natalie scooped her up and hugged her tightly, as Chelsea giggled and laughed happily.

Marnie entered the living room. She was dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a red tee shirt. Her hair hung down over her shoulders. Naturally she looked lovely. Her milk white eyes were the only imperfection.

"Good Morning Miss Sullivan," Captain Stottlemeyer said warmly to her. Marnie smiled. "Captain just call me Marnie. Its' easier,"

Captain nodded and smiled.

"Where is Chelsea? I checked on her room and she wasn't there," Marnie asked.

"It's ok Marnie she apparently had a nightmare and slept with us out here," I offered.

"More precisely, she slept onn Randy," Captain Stottlemeyer said, his lip twitching beneath his mustache.

"Slept on?" Marnie asked frowning.

"Oh God no! What the captain means is she slept with her head on my shoulder," I said quickly, not wanting Marnie to think I was some kind of molester or weirdo pervert. Everyone else was fighting back laughter. I was relieved to see that Marnie too, was grinning broadly.

"Relax Lt. Disher," she laughed. "It's fine! It's been a long time since Chelsea took to anyone really since David died. She hasn't really been all that affectionate with strangers. She certainly likes you four a lot, particularly you Lt. Disher."

Heat began creeping up the back of my neck.

"Natalie? Could you please help Chelsea get dressed?" Marnie asked her.

"Sure," Natalie grinned and took Chelsea's hand. She happily bounced along with Natalie. Marnie took a few steps forward, and immediately Captain Stottlemeyer grabbed her hand.

"Ugh I hope this isn't permanent," she muttered but gave the Captains hand a grateful squeeze.

"I don't think so," Captain Stottlemeyer said. "Monk was blinded a while ago, with a much stronger solvent. He actually liked being blind."

"It's true," Monk offered. "What I couldn't see didn't bother me."

"It's horrible," Marnie said. "I can't even see the emotions on people's faces, let alone Chelsea's."

Captain Stottlemeyer looked at her sympathetically.

A few moments later Natalie emerged with Chelsea all dressed. Chelsea clung to Marnie's hand tightly. Captain Stottlemeyer's phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Another one? Ok thank you," He said and hung up. "There's been another homicide."

"Where?" I asked him.

"About 10 blocks from here," he replied looking grave. I knew what he was thinking. Whoever was doing this was sticking close to the vicinity of Marnie's neighborhood.

Captain Stottlemeyer and I climbed into the Ford Crown Victoria. Marnie, Natalie, Monk and Chelsea climbed into Natalie's Jeep Grand Cherokee. We headed to the second crime scene.

MARNIE

Natalie helped me out of the car. We had Chelsea stay in the car with a officer keeping watch on her. Natalie took my hand and led me toward the crime scene. I heard the commotion going on around me. Police radios crackled, voices carried to me. My nose picked up the scent of death and burnt flesh. I wrinkled my nose and pressed the top of my wrist, hoping to block out the stench.

"Apparently, this body had been dead for a few days," Captain Stottlemeyer said. I heard the snap of gloves being put on.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's a male, in his late 40's. His name was Rick Henderson. Does this name sound familiar to you?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked. I could feel eyes on me. I shook my head.

"Someone set him on fire," I heard Lt. Disher say. "But why?"

I heard a noise behind me, but I didn't pay attention. Then, I heard startled screams.

"Oh my God that car is on fire!"

"There's a little girl in there!"

I froze and slowly turned around. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I felt Lt. Disher and Captain Stottlemeyer rush past me. I felt Natalie grip my hand tightly and I even sensed Monk nearby.

"What's going on?" I demanded as terror gripped my voice.

"Someone set Natalie's Jeep on fire…with Chelsea inside," Monk relayed to be thickly.

I screamed and lunged forward.

LT DISHER

In slow motion, I turned and saw Marnie. She screamed and went to lunge forward, but Natalie held her back. I saw Natalie talking to her, but Marnie was fighting hard to break free. Monk was even trying to hold her back.

Captain Stottlemeyer quickly got on the phone to 911, but in the meantime, he tried to open the doors. I could see Chelsea crying in the backseat. The flames were underneath the front hood now and underneath the chassis. I could see Marnie's terror filled expression. Ignoring my own safety, I approached the car.

"Randy!" Captain Stottlemeyer cried. "Watch the flames son! This car could blow."

I ignored him. Using my left elbow, I jabbed it into the back passenger window. The glass broke and shattered. I felt warm blood staining my suit jacket but I didn't care. I leaned in and grabbed Chelsea. She'd gone limp now, probably from smoke inhalation. I picked her up, keeping one arm behind her neck, the other behind her legs. I turned and fled away from the car just in time. It exploded.

People ducked and cried out, shielding themselves from any debris. I protectively covered Chelsea's limp body as I placed her on the hood of the Crown Victoria. Marnie had broken free of Natalie's grasp and rushed over. She was hysterical and beside herself. I checked Chelsea's airway and her pulse.

"She's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse," I said as I tilted Chelsea's head back, pinched her nose and gently opened her mouth. I began doing CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation. Marnie was sobbing uncontrollably beside me. Natalie had her arms around Marnie, who clung to her. After a few more tries, I felt a pulse and Chelsea began breathing but shallow.

"Ok. I got a pulse and she's breathing rather shallow," I relayed to Marnie. Marnie let out a sob between relief and fear. 

"Randy! You're hurt!" Natalie cried pointing to my elbow. I lifted it up so I could see it. My entire right elbow was blood stained. Just then, the paramedics came and went to Chelsea immediately. They inserted an IV into her little hand to give her fluid, and slid an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. They placed Chelsea into the ambulance.

"Who are her parents?" one of the EMT's asked.

"I'm her mother," Marnie offered hugging herself. "But I'm temporarily blind after an accident a few days ago."

I cleared my throat. "I'll go with Marnie,"

"Who are you?" The EMT asked.

"He's my husband," Marnie answered quickly. She turned her head slightly, but it was enough that I caught the pleading look on her face to go along with it. I nodded.

"Ok let's go," The EMT said. I helped Marnie up into the ambulance. Once the doors were closed behind us, we sped off.

Once at the hospital, Chelsea was put into ICU. She had massive smoke inhalation. They kept a heart monitor and oxygen on her all the time. Marnie sat beside her in a chair. I leaned my back against the wall, standing beside her. I folded my arms over my chest, biting my bottom lip. The hospital bandaged my elbow. It wasn't serious just a few medium lacerations that needed stitches. Marnie slowly turned around in her seat and tilted her head up in the direction of what she probably hoped was my gaze. She blinked and as I stared into her eyes, it looked as though the while film lessened.

"Marnie, it looks like that white film is lessening," I said eagerly. She blinked again. It dissolved even more to the point I could see her pretty hazel eyes.

"Lt. Disher! I can see you!" she cried happily jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms around me happily. Startled but pleased, I gently hugged her back.

She beamed at me happily. I had my hands on her upper arms, just above her elbows. I quickly released her and cleared my throat.

"Oh God I can't believe I almost lost Chelsea," the tears formed in her eyes. "We still don't know if she's out of the woods yet."

MARNIE

I was so happy that my vision had returned, but then the overwhelming grief settled in that I came very close to losing Chelsea. Lt. Disher and I were standing very close to one another. My heart was hammering in my chest. _Why? Why are you getting like this around him?_ I wondered and just stared into his blue eyes.

He smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine,"

Just then a doctor came over to us. "Hello. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan?" she asked pleasantly.

"Um, yeah," Lt. Disher replied hastily but the doctor didn't pick up on it, probably figuring we were so upset about Chelsea.

"Well she's got some smoke inhalation damage but it's nothing serious. She'll be just fine. If you hadn't performed CPR on your daughter, she probably wouldn't have made it," She said fondly and then smiled, before giving my arm a gentle squeeze and she headed off down the corridor.

I turned to Lt. Disher who was a shade of crimson. Without caring or thinking, I stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You saved Chelsea," I whispered to him and then sat back down in the chair, keeping my eyes on Chelsea's sleeping form, hoping he didn't see the heat creeping into my cheeks. Lt. Disher sat down on the chair at the foot of the bed, while I crossed my arms on the bed next to Chelsea and I let my head rest on them. Before long, I had dozed off into a restless sleep.


End file.
